coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Connor
Ryan Connor is a fictional character from the British soap opera Coronation Street best known for being the son of Michelle Connor. Backstory Ryan was born to Nick and Wendy Neeson on 14th January, 1992. However, a mix-up at the hospital meant he was taken home by Dean and Michelle Connor who believed he was their son and are listed as his parents on his birth certificate. He was close to his dad Dean However, Dean was killed in a road traffic accident in 2001 when Ryan was only just turned 9, and it was later revealed that it was his uncle Paul Connor that was driving and had switched seats with Dean to avoid being convicted of driving while intoxicated. Arrival In December 2006, Ryan was caught by Norris Cole vandalising The Kabin. Michelle made him help in The Kabin every night after school for a week. For a time, Michelle dated Sonny Dhillon. After they broke up, Ryan went joyriding in Sonny's car. He was caught by the police, though later released. When he returned to the Street, his uncle Paul smacked him across the face. The reason for this was later revealed to be that Paul caused the demise of Ryan's late father, Dean, due to careless driving. In an episode several months later, Paul died in a car accident after kidnapping Leanne Battersby. Baby-swap Throughout December 2007, Ryan was stalked by a mysterious stranger who knew him by name. When tracked down, the man, Nick Neeson, explained that he believed Ryan to be his real son, and his own son Alex to be Michelle's after a baby mix-up at the hospital. A DNA test later confirmed this to be the case. Ryan got extremely jealous when his mother started taking Alex out for the day and had a fight with him in January 2008. The fight resulted in the pair both being hit by a car and suffering minor injuries. Nick wrote Ryan a letter, in which he told him he was sorry for stalking him and hoped he understood why he had to see him. Ryan tore it up before reading it and Michelle picked up the pieces. Inside was a picture of Ryan just after he was born with Nick and Wendy. Ryan moved in with his uncle and aunt, Liam and Maria Connor in February 2008, feeling excluded because Alex was living with Michelle. After Alex moved out in March, Ryan moved back in. Ryan continues to see Nick on occasions. Liam's death On 16th October 2008, Ryan attended Tony Gordon's stag party where Tony had plotted to murder Ryan's adoptive uncle Liam after he had discovered his affair with Carla Connor. However, when the group were planning to visit a strip club, Tony sent him home as he was too young and only minutes after Ryan had left, Liam was killed in a hit and run. He was later informed of the news by his adoptive mother Michelle. Return to the Street On 17th July 2012, Ryan returned to the Street from University in Glasgow and firstly saw Sophie Webster, who was cleaning No.13 and started a fire which then he got the blame for. In August 2012 he began to take an instant liking to David Platt's wife Kylie and they had a drink in the Rovers leading to Ryan offering her cocaine. Later that night Ryan's mother Michelle and Steve McDonald caught him in the toilets snorting cocaine. Michelle and landlady Stella Price called the Police on him. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1992 births Category:Connor family Category:Rovers residents Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 18a Victoria Street Category:Residents of 12 Coronation Street Category:2006 debuts Category:Neeson family Category:Students Category:Characters played by different actors